


Armour

by CursedDeer1357



Series: MonHun x HLVRAI AU [8]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But AI is Self Aware, Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedDeer1357/pseuds/CursedDeer1357
Summary: Dressing up is fun
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Frenrey - Relationship
Series: MonHun x HLVRAI AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989187
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Fun Fright Fest is coming. The village is buzzing with excitement. Our team is excited too, but for different reasons.

Felynes showed them an armory. With a lot of great weapons from a lot of monsters, and even from ones that they only read in the books.

"Plemyas don't break something" " felynes looking at the team and especially on Gordon and Benrey " "this is the real armour and myausters will kill you".

Team looked around and spotted the "second" sets of some of the armour.

"Felynes. What is that?" - Darnold asked

"This is the additional sets, few times myasters forgot that they already ordered that one and ordered a second sets."

"Hh-hhow many monsters they killed" - Benrey looks around.

"Myast of materials they got after capturing the beast. But from elders, that's a lot" - Felyne coming to one set and polishing it.

Benrey notices that a lot of that armour is so pretty, and it's his size. Maybe boots will be too high, but this never was the problem. A little light started to shine from his eyes.   
\------

Benrey is sitting in the living room. It's night, light is flickering around him as he reads about rare species and stops on silver rathalos. * _ I wonder if they have this armour in the armory...* _

He decided to sneak up there and look. After rummaging around the room, he finally found it. Male and two sets of female...* _ Hell yes! _ * It looks as beautiful as the monster, and they have the second set! Benrey wants to try it on. When he almost finished with legs loud cracking noises came from living room * OH SHIT!*. Linda and Ross came back.

As Benrey tried to hide in the room more and take this armour off, he made a lot of sounds. Now he stands still, waiting for his faith to come.

"Who is there at such a late time?"...."I dunno, let’s look"

Linda and Ross look in the room and see that there is a set of fem armour moving. Linda in a rush jumps to get this armour back to the place when it needs to be, and kill the thief. As he grabs Benrey he squeaks in fear *  _ ok, now i'm dead!  _ *. After that squeak, anger in Linda's soul died down.

" What the actual fuck are you doing in here?" She asks a very scared Benrey with a lot of irritation in her voice.”

" Trying it ooon?”

" Why are you trying MY armour? " she gets more irritated

" There is a festival soon and it looks so nice. I wanted to go there in this."

Linda eases her grip and Ross nods as he gets closer.

" But why this one? " Ross asks

" It's pretty....”

" No, like, why not male one?”

" Oh. I have a thing for female armour. It's emphasizes my figure aaan”

" Ok, i get it. Excuse us for a minute, don't leave this spot.”

Ross puts an arm on Linda's shoulder. She lets go of Benrey's arm and they leave to chat.

Benrey stands here, he knows what these two in anger could do, better not to piss them off. He looks at the armour on him * _ oh, i'm looking mighty fine....Sorry for disappointing you 'me' but we probably will never see this place aga... _ " His thoughts were interrupted by Ross.

" So you promise to clean it up after the festival, and if you touch it again, it will not be damaged?”

" Huh?”

" You heard me!”

" Oh...Ye..YES! " Benrey's eyes lit up.

" Ok, so any set that has a second version is free to touch. But I inform felynes so they look closely to them.”

Ross and Linda left to their room.

Benrey is happily taking armour set off, because he can try it again tomorrow.   
\-----

On the next day the team is planning what each of them will wear on the fest. "I saw a lot of costumes in the village, we should go there and check it out after our dinner." Benrey is excitedly told by the team that he has a costume for the festival and he can show it NOW! He leaves to put it all on.

Gordon is helping Darnold in the kitchen. He quite enjoys learning how to cook decent sized meals, especially when he sees that team likes it (especially Benrey). But when they are done there is no Benrey at the table. "Where is Benrey?"Gordon is incredibly confused. "Hello Gordon! He wanted to show us his festival costume and he went into armory direction."

*  _ Armory? Why? How did he get a costume in one night? _ * Gordon decided that he needs to have Benrey at the dinner table. So he went to look for him.

Benrey is standing out of the dressing room. looking himself up in the mirror. Tracing his hand on silvery curves of that chestplate. Noticing that it's a little loose, tightened straps a little, so it can fit perfectly.

Gordon sharply opens the door to the armory "Benrey! What are you dooooo...Hey, we can't touch that! ". Benrey jumps, he was so focused on that metallic sheen and dark parts on this.

"What? Oh HAI GORDON! Linda gave me permission to try it, isn't that great!?”

" How!? She would have killed you!”

" She almost did, but Ross "saved" my ass”

" Wha...How…”

" Look how good this looks on me! Isn't it?”

Gordon locks his eyes on Benrey. It truly looks good on him. Somehow making him sexier than ever. How the fuck armour makes person looks so sexy? Well it does.

Benrey posing for Gordon, making suggestive poses.

"Hey, you, seregios. I came here to blow you up with my hunting horn!" Benrey took one of the basic hunting horns and poses with that. Placing one leg up on it's pipes and hugging the whole body of that thing. Gordon stood confused but turned on. Indeed Benrey keeps his little posing show around that thing.   
Benrey sees Gordon getting reddier in the face and fidgeting around with his hair. Little ego boost, yeah.

"Or maybe i can tame you?" He smirks

"Oh no we are not doing that now. " Gordon wanted to leave but Benrey caught him up in time

" Scaregios here, afraid of a small hunter to blow his horn?”

" Benrey stop " Gordon growls a little " there is a dinner ready, let’s go and have some food.”

" You know what you can stuff in my face except the food? Your d..”

"OK! I'm Done! I'm hungry, horny and I'm done with you.”

Gordon picks Benrey up and goes to the changing room " You’re taking it off now.”

" Oh so Scaregios want to feast on me. Help me I've been pinned. " Benrey said with the fakest scared tone possible. He is having the fun of his life.   
" It has a very bad effect on you. You are taking it off.”

" Oh c'mon Gordie. I see that you want me too. Show me the power.”

" No”

" Yes, c'mon You like when i'm talking with you like that. My monstie. Show me how to ride you right.”

" Stop " Gordon's scales flaring up a little

" I will not! You are excited and I want it too. Let me ride you and fill your kinKship gauge to the max.”

" BENREY!!!”

" Noo, you need to say "MY RIDER!" That would be more polite. You are such a bad monstie”

" Take it off. "Gordon shut the door of the changing room and sat on the bench.

"Maybe i'll "Take your irritation off"? " Benrey gets down on his knees and tries to get closer to Gordon's crotch " Let me get some of that "Monster fluid" from you.”

" OH MY FATALIS! " Gordon grabs Benrey again and pulls him up to his face " Stop, otherwise I will punish you.”

" Do that! I will not stop. And you flaring up. So I won. Where do I get my rewards?”

" You want a reward? You were such a bad hunter today, I caught you in my claws AND I'M HUNGRY.”

" And what?”

Gordon turned Benrey to face the door and pushed him up.

"You wanted me to repeat that dinner time so many times, I think I’m horngry enough for that. '' Gordon pushes his hand under waist plates to free the space for himself and freeing the road to his destination by sliding Benrey's shorts down.   
"My monstie wants a treat? Go get it.”

"Come here boy, I'll show you a well balanced fight.”

Gordon gets comfortable on that bench, hugging Benrey's legs and pushes him closer. Benrey almost fell, but caught himself on the upper part of the door, leaning on it, waiting for what is coming.

Gordon's scales rattle as he kisses Benrey's slit. Licks all around it, teasing him. Softly licking with his broad tongue, fully covering it, pushing his face closer, but still only teasing.

Benrey is melting while standing here. He wants more but can't do anything, he is already on his toes and on the end of the bench, if he will move, he will fall.

Gordon's tongue slowly getting longer. licking not only slit but legs and pubis area around it. He is growling, Benrey getting wetter and a little louder with every second.

"Shut up. If someone learns what i'm doing, we will be in trouble." Gordon mumbled with a deeper voice.

Benrey tries to hold all the moans that he wants to do. He just lays on the door, enjoying what Gordon does. Gordon’s tongue became more rough, like a cat's tongue, that hits the spot for Benrey to tremble, he likes that, a lot.

Gordon holds Benrey closer as he pushes his tongue inside the slit.

Benrey tenses up when he hears "Benrey! Gordon! Are you in the armory?" from familiar wyverian biologist voices

* _ Fucking not now! _ * Benrey thinks

"Gordon! We will be busted. We need to stop this now.”

Gordon just growls pushing himself more into Benrey's parts as he puts his legs against the door and coils his tail so it wouldn't be seen from any angle.

* _ Great. You hid and what i'm supposed to do now? _ *

Coomer and Bubby appear at the door.they sees that Benrey is leaning on the door from high up. Benrey is too short to be reaching that height.

" Hello, Benrey!”

" Hello, Harold, how are you? " Benrey facking a surprise expression as he drowns out all his feelings about Gordon's tongue being inside him and licking all the internal walls of his parts.

"Good good. You wanted to show us your costume! Is that it?”

" Oh yes " He moaned because Gordon hit ‘ _ the spot _ ’ " Um, I mean, oh yes, there is a problem about it, and I'm a little stuck.”

" Do you need some help?”

" Oh no, not at all, I know what to dooooooh...it will take a whiiiiile. '' Benrey makes a face that they really need to go away. Gordon is closer than ever and only moves his tongue, so he wouldn’t make any sound 

" We wanted to go to the village and look at what they are doing for the festival, want with us? " Coomer made a cheeky smile. He knows what is going on and wants to torment him

" I'll catch up with you later. Yougottagopleaseleavethankyou”

" Ye, ye one last question." and Bubby continuing "Where the fuck is Gordon? Did you see him? He went looking for you"

"G-g-g-g-Gordon? Noooooo, I didn't see him todaaaaaaaay" It's incredibly hard to hold up, while Gordon's tongue dances around Benrey's dicks. Licking them, squeezing them together, playing with their heads. And this all makes Benrey sweat. He wants to moan for Gordon, for how it's all so good.

In that time Darnold looks inside the room and sees it all. He is red, he knows what is going on, and he KNOWS that these two KNOWS TOO, and they just tormenting poor Benrey who looks like he is gonna melt down from the embarrassment and an orgasm.

"Bubby, Coomer come here, let's go without them"

He mutters as he grabs these two elders and pulls them out of the room. They close the door and Benrey can finally relax, and enjoy what Gordon is doing.

He sags over the closet door, just enough to give him some mental rest.

He begins to lightly moan as Gordon continues to tongue-fuck him. Moaning louder whenever Gordon hits the spot or two.   
But this relaxation time is abruptly over when Benrey feels Gordon's tongue on the head of his dick and how the sharp end of that tongue invades the urethra canal of it. Thrusting inside little by little. That made Benrey scream. He was full of all the action, embarrassment and now this. It all tipped what he was holding on and he came.

As thick and hot liquid filled the space, Gordon pulled his tongue out, but without moving his face. He is still as close as he can be. Waiting for all things that Benrey produced. He wants to keep this hunter clean. Licking it all as it pours out.   
" I won. " Gordon says after he finished his "meal"

" I don't know about that, I got what I wanted.”

" You little....Ok. We need to join the team now.”

" Fuck them. I want more and I still need to ride you. Let's go to our room and not leave for a few days”

" We will do this after looking at what's going on in the village. I even let you stay in this thing.”

" Oh, so you like my new outfit Gordonnnn “

" Yes, I do. My rider. Let's go.”   
“ What if I don't want to go, and want to ride you until you can't move. I’m stronger than you after all. Just hold you in place. ”   
“ You will not do that, and you know why? ”   
“ Why?”   
“ I am the Alpha here, “ Gordon whispers into Benrey’s ear “and you, little brat, loving it. Be a good boy today if you want to ride me up. Got it? let’s go.”   



	2. Extract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small incence bottle can cause some fun.

Benrey and Gordon are caught up with the group in the village. 

Town is busy in preparation for the festival. Kids are running around in small handmade costumes, adults helping them with the creation of those costumes. Some people are chatting while putting up decorations for that fest.    
They noticed a new small store with familiar symbols on a sign in front of the building. Team saw that type of sigh when they were hunting for a few particular body parts from wyverns. It was a store of the particular type of biologists that weren’t funded by the academy. Biologists like that usually sold a lot of natural medicine made from monster parts. Bubby and Coomer started to glow after seeing that sign. They need to go there and see what that seller is offering. Gordon, Tommy and Darnold aren't going to go there, usually stores like that are incredibly cramped inside and they still need to find where to find something that has any resemblance of costumes with adult sizes or even decorations. Benrey agrees to go with these two biologists, he has done a lot of quests for stores like that, but actually never was inside it, so it was quite intriguing for him. 

Benrey looks around this interesting store while Coomer and Bubby bicker about what herbs they need to get.   
Store is filled with herbs, berries and monster parts. Some flowers hang from the sealing, there is a gammoth’s tusk standing with a lot of jars filled with powdered bones around it. Giant bottles standing on the floor. Benrey looked inside them and saw small cortoses that were ‘pickled’ with some berries. Skeletons of a bunch of small monsters were placed on the shelves with signs that depicted what it is and with what problem a “potion” from it will help.    
“Are you interested in something?” said the old lady that was standing under the counter “I have things for any situation in your life.”   
Benrey jumps in place. This place sent chillies in his spine and now this.

Old lady smiles, “I sense that you went through a fusing ritual. Maybe you want something that will help you to make your ‘beast’ side relaxed.”

“Oh. No no! Thank you...” Benrey sensed something in the air that made his breath become heavier “What is that smell?”   
“Ohohohoho, my grandchild making a portion of special extract. I feel that you can say from which monster it is.” 

Benrey smelling around more. His head fills with thoughts about Gordon, his body, his smell. He whispers “...Diablos...”   
“One is right. It’s actually a blend of an black diablos and white monoblos  extracts . But for safety of not going insane she added a little bit of venom from the seltas queen and some juice from a few herbs, and it all blended with a secret ingredient so ‘boys’ wouldn't destroy anything in their way.”   
“So it makes people who use it more submissive?”

“You are the smart young man. You need to wait a few minutes if you want to buy it. I will package this for you.”    
“How much?”   
“200 zeny.”   
“Deal.”    
Lady switched to talk with Coomer and Bubby while Benrey looked around more, waiting for his “order”. Aroma, which was covering this place, made his head spin, but he tried to hold himself down. He tried to distance his thoughts from this place, but the only thing that he could think about it’s that damn “black diablos hunt” and Gordon. This smell was intoxicating but in the ‘right way’ it was just making him want Gordon but not shut off his brain completely. He could feel his muscles tightening up and some purrs were gathering inside his chest.   
Finally the biologists are done with their order and they can leave, so Benrey can finally relax and breath fresh air a little. But after Bubby and Coomer left, the old lady reminded Benrey that his small order is already complete. Benrey looks back and sees an incredibly small bottle that looks like it’s a perfume.    
“ So….How do i use it?”   
“ Oh. You just get a small drop on your finger and spread it around your body.”   
“ So not to drink? What if….maybe I...somehow...lick it from the skin?”   
“ Well you will get more obedient.” she smiles.   
“ Got it...got it” Benrey takes this small bottle and places it in his pouch after paying for it. 

On the street Coomer and Bubby ask Benrey about what he got? Benrey just dismissed them saying that he just looked more on what that lady was offering. 

\-------

At home Gordon is unpacking the stuff that they bought. He notices that Benrey left his belt pouch on the table. Gordon decided to peek in it. He found a paper package with a small bottle in it. Gordon checks it out. * _ A bottle of...*  _ he feels the scent from it  _ *... perfume? Huh _ * Gordon sniffs it. Smell of it is so pleasant and somewhat intoxicating. He needs more. Gordon opened a bottle and got a drop of this liquid on his finger. The smell from it is even stronger than when it is in the glass, makes him growl a little, and think about the smell of Benrey, about his moans, about his taste. Because of the last thought, Gordon involuntarily licked a drop from his finger. Now this scent is inside him. Gordon notices the ‘excitement’ taking over his head, but he's still in control. * _ How strange. _ * Because of heat he usually can’t contain himself. But it's easier now. He needs Benrey. Right now. Without delay. * _ Where is this dragon hiding? _ *

Gordon closes the bottle and stuffs it back into his bag. * _ Benrey said he would be in the room trying to remove this set of armor. _ * He rushed from place to room, forgetting to put the bag back. His scales are dancing, his head is spinning with everything he wants to do now. * _ This ‘perfume’ is so strange, why would he need them? Is he going to wear them every day? _ *

Benrey only had time to remove the belt and the bottom of the chestplate. He looks at himself and chuckles because it would be so fun to be pinned in this armor. The faint scent of his ‘potion’ wafts from behind the door, along with a loud  rattle of scales. * _ Oh no, he opened them earlier than I've planned. _ *

The door to the room swings open, Benrey tries to say something in his own defense, but he is drawn into a deep passionate kiss. Gordon puts his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. The potion pouch rubs against Benrey's side, leaving only a line of scent around Benrey's body. Gordon lets go of Benry and immediately falls at his feet, looking for all the rivets and locks that hold this armor on his body, but he is stopped by this scent, which remains on Benrey's side. He begins to kiss him, sometimes even tries to lick him with his wide and rough tongue.

Benrey also feels the heat rise in his body. But, fortunately, this aroma is not as strong as the one that Gordon felt. But this behavior of Gordon makes him more and more turned on. Usually, at this time, Benrey would already be pinned to anything, and Gordon's dick would already be trying to destroy everything. But not now, Gordon is very affectionate and gentle. He kisses Benrey everywhere, caresses him, pushes him into his stomach, even massages him from below.

The thought that Gordon accidentally tasted the potion slipped through Benrey's head.

"Hey, as I understand, you found my purchase."

“Yep” Gordon isn't distracted from everything that he is doing, quietly pulling Benry's shorts down

"Did you just smell it?"

"Huh ... Yes, Yes ... Just sniffed… Yes.." Gordon pulled down Benrey's shorts and began to gently kiss the head of his cock.

“Oh shit, Gordy, you don't have to ... fuuck it’s so good.” Benrey stands and melts in place. Gordon is so affectionate to him “You are my monster. Show how much you love your ‘partner’ ."

Gordon keeps softly playing with Benrey’s dick. Taking it inside his mouth and practically french kissing it, putting his tongue on and a little under the foreskin. After Benrey starts moaning a little, Gordon takes him full, keeping him inside without any movement. Only licking the base, roaring around it, slowly teasing him, while lightly touching Benrey’s belly, pushing on it sometimes. He looks up and sees Berney keeping his head up, lightly biting the palm of his hand. That is a good sign that he loves it. Gordon continues his playful teasing of Benrey. Their eyes are meeting sometimes, in these moments Gordon massages Benrey’s sack. 

Sounds that Berney makes is like music to Gordon’s ears. He begins to move, pulling him out of his mouth a little and taking it back. Never going fully out, just a little, to lick him more, feel his musk on his tongue. When he finally pulled long enough for Benrey to thrust back, Gordon put his hand on the dick and began to move his head with his hand. He placed another hand on Benrey’s ass and lightly massaged it around the hole. Benrey is shaken at this point, that thing made Gordon do THIS to him, he in the heavens now with this feelings . Vibration from Gordon’s roars puts him on the edge. Gordon is backing off, stopping all what he is doing until Benrey eases up, continuing all the moves. 

That is repeated for a few times, before Benrey starts to whine that he wants to cum. Gordon listened to him and pushed his finger inside of Benrey’s ass, pushing him over the edge. Gordon pulled out this time, making Benrey cum on his face.    
“Fuck, Gordon...What was that?”   
“I wanted you to feel like you are the only one in the world. ”   
“You are such a good monstie.”    
Benrey is still shaking from all of this. Gordon stands up and goes to a bed and wipes his face up.

" Heeeey Gordoonnnn. Can i be on top today?"

" Huh?"

" Well. You are my monstie, and i want to train you to listen to me"

" You know that I don't like to be on the bottom" Gordon scratches his head "And you with your dragon dicks…" 

" What if I promise that I will be a human for you, my monstie? And after that you can ride me how much and how long you want"   
“Hmmmf” Gordon thinks to himself. Benrey still looks so good in this armor and it would be fun to roleplay a little. “Alright. I’ll be your good monstie today.” 

“Well you can just get into the pose, show me how good you can be.” Benrey gets the gloves from his armor off.

Gordon swallows but plays along. Going on all four and getting his tail up, shaking the tip of the tail making ratling soungs.   
“Oh you such a Good boy.” Benrey sits beside him and gently traces his hand on Gordon’s hips “Don’t worry I will be gentle.”    
This isn’t reassuring Gordon in the slightest. Benrey gets closer to his ass, lightly teasing him. He whispers “I’ll start now. Are you ready?”    
Gordon only swallows more. He is a little scared but he trusts Benrey, that he knows what to do.    
Benrey licks his finger and pushes it inside Gordon’s ass, lightly moving it, listening how his monstie behaves. After sometime he pushes another finger inside stretching Gordon little by little. With another hand he is stroking Gordon’s dick, so this feeling would be associated with something good. He is constantly telling Gordon how good he is, how it all will get better, he just needs to be patient. Gordon lightly moans for Benrey, playing along, he is ready for more.    
Benrey puts a third finger in Gordon and fucks him faster “So good monstie. Tell me what you want”.    
“nggg...Ride me...” Gordon moans while feeling Benrey moving all three fingers separately inside him. “...Please...” He huffed.   
Benrey pulled his fingers out and moved to Gordon’s back. He teases more moving his dick between Gordon’s cheeks and scratching the base of his tail. That somehow makes Gordon puur more. Benrey is pleasantly surprised, but can’t wait any longer.    
He is guiding his dick to Gordon’s ass and covers it with saliva. Lightly pushing it inside Gordon, feeling how tight he is. Gordon tenses up more and more. He is clearly not so much enjoying it right now. Benrey pulls out and pushes a little further again and again.

"Relax my monstie. Let this feeling transform into pleasure" He said as he scratched the base of Gordon's tail more.

Gordon is moaning under him even moving a little, seeping the air through his teeth. He is very glad that Benrey is going light at him. It really helps with all feelings that he has inside. And those scratches, they do something, something incredible. Benrey was right, this pain transforming into pleasure more and more. He even moves his hips closer to Benrey, because he wants stronger scratches and stronger movements.

That causes Benrey to move his hips forward enough that he goes almost full inside. Gordon froze for a second but after that made a very loud moan that was mixed up with a roar. Benrey isn’t moving. He is waiting for Gordon to ease up under him, when Gordon starts to move himself.    
“You are very impatient wyvern, aren’tcha? And I thought that I need to ease up with you, and you just want to get more of your rider. Do you think you are ready for full on training?”   
“Yes..I’m...go for it...please...” Gordon moans while slightly moving himself on Benrey’s length.    
Benrey holds Gordon’s tail and picks up the speed. Moving with his full length. The room feels out with the sound of slapping skin and loud rattles. Gordon begins to love this feeling of Benrey in him. 

Benrey is very different from how Gordon moves. He is less sharp and more slick. Very regularly pulling out and adding more saliva to make movements lighter and faster. Loudly and hotly exhaling into Gordon’s tail. Keeping himself straight. Even like that he is moving full, giving full body thrusts, even if you can call it like that. Wavy motions with his body are very  flowy and fast.   
Gordon falling on his chest under all of this, it’s hard to stand on his arms for too long. In this position he can rest and go with the flow of movements. Especially when Benrey sometimes scratches him more and more.    
“Ye, you are loving when your Trainer goes like that. Good monstie. Roar for me”   
Gordon goes for a full on long Roar. Benrey goes for faster moves.    
“Ye...Like that...fuck….You would loved to ‘pin’ me right now. But I will not let you, until I’m done.”   
“Nggh...I will pin you so hard….I want to do it right now...” Gordon is roaring more   
“You need to waaaait, a little longer.”    
“Fuck….Benrey….MORE”   
Benrey started to help himself tugging on Gordon’s tail, to push himself deeper, making Gordon louder. Going for sharper and stronger moves, fully supporting himself on this tail. He knows what to do. He doesn’t even need to try and control Gordon, his moves doing it all themselves. The look of Gordon’s back, the sounds of his moans with this feeling being inside is incredible. A little more of it and he will be done. For the finale he is Going for Gordon’s hair, pulling on it, lifting his upper half, so Gordon would stand on his arms again.

Gordon is shocked by this move, but he lets Benrey do this. Feeling how he holds him closer by the tail and now the hair.   
“Fuuuuuck...Who is ready for a kinKship move?” Benrey tugging more.   
“Aaah..Me...Go for it...”   
Benrey Goes for a few Very strong and sharp moves, spilling out inside. Moans changed to sounds of heavy breathing. Benrey pulls out and falls beside Gordon. “Fuck...This was great...Oooooh...Now, how i promiced, you can fuck me.”   
“I actually don’t know if I have it in me now.”   
“What?”   
“Huff….I came a few times while you were fucking me”    
“Niiiiice….So, do you want a hug?”   
“I would love to, but get this god dang chestplate off with these boots.”   
“Oh...Ye...i forgot about that.”   
Benrey getting up and inclipping it and just leaving it on the floor. He climbs back on the bed and hugs Gordon.   
“So what is this ‘perfume’ ?”   
“Oh it’s just a extract of a black diablos”   
“So it’s a drug for horny? Did you have planned to DRUG ME!?”   
“No, I've planned to show it to you, so you could control yourself. Notice that you didn’t fall into your feral state.”   
“Well now I’m. Grrrrrr. come to your feral monstie, let me punish you.” Gordon jokingly tugs Benrey and kisses his face a lot.    
“Oh nooo. My monstie is blighted! It wants to eat me! Someone save me!” He is playing along “Maybe I need to remind him about all things we had together, and blight will get away?!”    
“Raaaaawr”   
“I love you.”   
“Rawr. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Arts to this fic  
> https://mhlvrai.tumblr.com/post/632691935725895680/benrey-in-silver-rath-armor-he-is-so-pretty-based  
> https://mhlvrai.tumblr.com/post/639689188606967808/nsfw-fic-armour


End file.
